


Welcome to Blackwatch

by ghost boy (thatrioloser)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Day of the Dead, Everything is platonic so far, Gen, Mom Ana Amari, Sickfic, Trans McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrioloser/pseuds/ghost%20boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of stories about Gabe and McCree during their Blackwatch days. These are loosely connected, like a bunch of filler episodes for a show about Blackwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

“Ana brought the Deadlock member to your office,” Jack told Gabriel, not bothering to look up from his collection of paperwork that needed to be filled out. Gabriel nodded, making a mental note to thank Ana for this later. He had his eye on this member for a while now, he saw his sharp shooting today during a mission, and he couldn’t pass up an opportunity for him to join Blackwatch.

Gabriel walked down the hallway into his office. He opened the door and turned on the light. He saw the Deadlock member’s hands cuffed to the chair, he was also wearing an awful cowboy hat. “Are you gonna throw me in jail, too?” The criminal asked, “Or are you gonna interrogate me for information? ‘Cause I ain’t no snitch.” Gabriel furrowed his brows in confusion before walking over to the desk, standing in front of the criminal. This was a kid, they were debating throwing some kid into prison just to rot?

“Your name is Jesse, correct?” Gabriel asked as he opened a drawer, taking out recruitment papers.

“McCree, Jesse McCree.” Gabriel wrote down his name on the paper, a name like Jesse would explain the hat. He’s seen this kid on wanted posters before, after all, Overwatch has been trying to capture Deadlock for years, now.

“Now Jesse, I saw you out there today and I’d like to make you a deal. I’d like to recruit you for Blackwatch, a division of Overwatch. We’re more behind the scenes, and I’d love to get a skilled shooter like yourself on our team.” McCree stared at Reyes, he wasn’t quite sure if this was a command or an offer. “If you don’t like the sound of that, you can always rot away in a maximum-security prison alongside the rest of your gang.” There was the catch McCree knew there’d be. He didn’t like the sound of this. He didn’t want to betray his gang, they were his family, his friends. But he wanted to spend the rest of his life locked away even less. Maybe this could be a clean slate for him, a chance to be the hero he wanted to be as a kid growing up.

“I think I would prefer to join Blackwatch, sir,” Jesse answered. Gabriel started writing down more information on the paper he took out.

“Good choice,” He looked at the kid, was pretty beat up. A split lip, bloody nose, and tears in his clothing. He needed to be cleaned up.

“If I uncuff you, will you try escaping?” McCree didn’t answer right away. He can try his chance of escape but they’ll just shoot him down, literally. They’re not gonna hurt him like they did on the field, or at least they didn’t when bringing him to Reye’s office. “Will you?” Reyes asked one again.

“No, sir,” McCree answered Gabriel nodded before walking over to him. He took out some keys before singling out the handcuff keys. He uncuffed the boy and stood back up. McCree rolled his wrists, feeling the freedom of his hands once again. He stood up before looking Gabriel in the eyes. There was thick tension in the air, he could run out the door right now returning to his life or crime, or he could follow orders. Jesse tipped his hat at Reyes.

“Good choice, now let’s get you cleaned up.” He lead the boy into his quarters. “Since you’re new, it may be a while until you finally get your permanent roommate. For now you’ll stay with me, I’ll sleep on the couch until you feel at home.”

“I’ll have to admit sir, I’m not quite familiar with feelin’ at home,” McCree admitted, sitting on the bed.

Gabriel swatted at McCree, “Get off the bed, you’re disgusting. Take a shower first.” McCree stood up quickly, Gabriel pointed to a door,  “It’s right there, next to the closet. I’ll see if I can find you some clothes in the meantime.”

McCree nodded, “Thank you kindly, sir,” He walked to the bathroom, looking at the blood on his face and now torn jacket.

Gabriel watched Jesse, this kid was really gonna be something. He couldn’t quite tell if it was good or bad quite yet, though. Gabriel walked out of the room and to the closet near one of the emergency exits. This contained extra clothing, small first aid kits, and fire blankets, just in case. He had bandages in his room, just in case McCree needed them, what he was looking for was some clothes for the kid. Jesse was a good height, still shorter than Gabriel though. He also seemed pretty thin, he probably didn’t get enough to eat when he was in Deadlock. Gabriel grabbed some jeans, a belt, and some black shirts that he hoped would fit the boy. He might have to take him shopping soon.

He walked back to his room, he saw McCree sitting on the bed, once again. Only with a towel around his waist and a grey shirt. “I told you I’d bring you clothes, you can change out of that shirt, I’ll clean it for you,” he said, throwing the clothing towards him.

“It’s not a shirt sir, it’s a binder,” McCree explained as he took a shirt and put it on. Reyes nodded, he knew exactly what this meant.

“There’s a surgeon on base, her name is Angela. I’m sure she’ll be able to help you. I’ll introduce you to her soon. But for now, get dressed, I’m sure you’re hungry.” Jesse took the pants and walked back to the bathroom, finishing getting dressed. “I wasn’t quite sure if the pants were gonna fit so I brought you a belt,” Gabe told Jesse through the door.

“Don’t worry, I got one of my own!” He replied, walking out of the bathroom, showing off his BAMF belt buckle to Reyes.

Reyes stared at the awful belt buckle. He was sure this boy was really BAMF, Bad At Making Friends, since no good friend would let anyone buy that. But if it made the kid happy, he wasn’t going to fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im rlly excited to work on this omg


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse still doesnt trust Gabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldve updated sooner but school is kicking my ass, rip. Which is also why this chapter is kinda short too

Gabriel lead McCree to the Mess Hall, there was something about this entire thing that seemed off to McCree. Why would he, a sought-after outlaw, suddenly be accepted like this? There had to be something up. McCree stood up straight as he could, trying to make himself look taller, more intimidating. 

Ana stopped the two of them, “Is this the new recruit?” She asked Gabriel, looking Jesse up and down. His wounds on his face were still evident and the clothes didn’t fit him perfectly. He was a bit scruffy-looking, but there seemed to be a certain charm to him.

“Yes, I am, ma’am, pleasure to meet ya’,” Jesse responded, tipping his hat. There’s the, probably fake, charm. “My name’s Jesse, and I’m guessing you must be from Tennessee, since you’re the only Ten I See.” Gabriel hit McCree on the side of the head. Ana wanted to groan, but tried her best not to. She gave him a fake smile, trying not to cringe.

“I’m from Egypt, but nice try, Jesse. Maybe your pickup lines may be effective against someone else,” she responded. “If you have any questions, feel free to come and find me. I know that Reyes isn’t always the best one to talk to,” She gave McCree a nod before walking off.

Gabriel gripped onto McCree’s shoulders, “You don’t do  _ that _ with your higher-ups, got it?” McCree winced from the pain in his shoulders. 

“I was just trying to be nice, sir,” McCree answered, he was really just trying to push Gabriel’s buttons honestly. He wanted to see what he’d do, maybe he was just gonna let him go. Instead, all he got was a sharp pain in his shoulders, from Reyes and the extra pressure from his binder. 

Gabriel lead the boy to one of the tables and sat him down. He went to grab the two of them something to eat. He return to the table and sat next to McCree. He gave him a piece of bread, “Something to get you started.” McCree took the piece of bread and examined it, taking a small bite of it. He was hungry, but wasn’t quite sure about this whole situation/

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, “What do you want from me?”

“I just want to give you a chance to start fresh,” Gabriel answered. “I can always throw you in jail if you prefer. I just thought a young kid like yourself would like a chance to do something good.” Jesse looked at him before looking at the table. They were silent for a while before Gabriel spoke up again.  “Caf é , mijo?” He asked, not thinking twice about asking in English. 

McCree took a bite of his bread before answering, “S í , por favor”.

“Tu hablas español?” 

McCree looked up and nodded, a sad smile came onto his face, “S í , mi madre es de El Salvador y en Deadlock hablamos español, también. Y t ú ?”

“Soy latino, como t ú .” Jesse smiled to himself at the response, and felt more at ease. They had something in common at least. 

Gabe pat Jesse’s back before standing up and getting the boy a cup of coffee. It’s nice to have another Spanish speaker around here, it’ll probably help the kid feel more at home, too. He walked to the coffee maker, he started the machine and turned to look at McCree. The boy was looking around, as if he was checking out potential threats. He then turned his head and saw Reyes. He took a bite of his bread before lowering his head once again. The coffee was done and Gabriel took the mug along with a few sugar and cream packages, so that Jesse could flavor it to his liking. He walked back over to Jesse, he was already finished with his bread and had his head down on the table. He pushed the coffee towards him.

“Your coffee,” Gabriel stated, handing him the sugar and creamer as well. Jesse lifted his head to look at the coffee. He smelt it just in case, he still wasn’t sure if he could trust Reyes. “How do I know you’re not gonna poison me?” Jesse asked him. Gabriel looked at him before looking at the cup of coffee.

“Why the hell would I poison you?” He asked, Jesse squinted at him. “You saw me make the cup of coffee, when would I have put poison in it?” Jesse looked back at the cup of coffee before smelling it again. He then blew over in coffee to cool it down before taking a cautionary sip. He put the coffee back down, waiting before he took another sip in case he either threw up or died. Fortunately, neither of that happened. He let out a sigh of relief before gulping down the coffee. “You’re allowed to enjoy the coffee,” Reyes told him. 

“I am,” McCree responded, getting up to make himself another cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I headcanon McCree as Native American and Latinx  
> 2) The Spanish conversation is: "Coffee, my boy/my son?"   
> "Yes, please"   
> "You speak Spanish?   
> "Yes, my mother is from El Salvador and in Deadlock we spoke Spanish as well. You?"   
> "I'm Latino, like you"


	3. Dia De Los Muertos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and McCree get ready for Dia de los Muertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Dia de los Muertos

“Did you have any traditions in Deadlock?” Gabe asked, Jesse thought for a moment. 

“We wanted to keep low. But we still wanted to respect our dead members, we’d make small altars and just share stories about them. We never talked much about our families,” McCree answered. 

“Did you celebrate with your family?” 

A sad smile came onto Jesse’s face,  “Yeah, I did. My mother loved to dress us up. She usually dressed up as La Llorona. She always made sure at least one of us won the costume contest.” His smile faded and he felt a lump in his throat.

“Do you miss your mother?” 

Tears were threatening to fall out of Jesse’s eyes, “I do. A lot. I actually dressed up as her for the last Dia I spent with my family. She’s so beautiful and kind, I miss her so much,” Jesse wiped his tears. “Sorry sir, I shouldn’t be getting all emotional like this.” Gabe put his arm around the boy.

“It’s alright, mijo. We’ll be sure to honor her tonight.” He paused for a moment, looking at Jesse. The kid probably wanted to honor his dead friends from Deadlock too, they were probably like family to him. “Do you want to dress up?” Gabe suggested. “We still have things left over from Halloween, and your Deadlock get-up from when you first came.” Jesse nodded, wiping his tears from his eyes. 

“I’d like that.” He looked up at Gabriel. He felt comfortable around him, safe even. “What do you guys do here?” 

“It’s probably not too different from what you guys did in Deadlock. But we have a huge altar to honor our fallen members, and each of us have our own little space near it for our families. We bake bread and tell stories, too. Most of us don’t dress up, but maybe we can start a new tradition this year. I’m sure Fareeha and Angela would like to dress up.” Jesse thought it was nice of him to think of that. “Come on, let’s get your clothes and I’ll do your makeup.”

 

Jesse thought it’d be a little inappropriate to wear his Deadlock clothing, but Gabriel promised him that it’d be okay. Jesse put on the torn vest, chaps, and boots. “Deadlock Rebels” was emblazoned on the back on the vest, near a few blood stains. Jesse sat down while Gabriel did his makeup. It was in the same room that Gabe recruited Jesse and it gave him a sense of deja-vu. While Reyes was circling Jesse’s eyes in red, they heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” Reyes called out, and Fareeha came in. She was wearing a white sundress and ran over to Gabriel, watching him paint Jesse’s face. 

“Is this for Day of the Dead?” She asked, “Can you do me next?” She sat on Gabe’s desk, next to the makeup. He filled in the space between the outline and Jesse’s eye. 

“Of course, Fareeha,” Gabe answered. “Could you pass me the eyeliner please?” Fareeha handed him the black eyeliner pencil. Gabe drew petals around the red circle.

“Are you gonna paint your face, khalu?” She asked before putting on pink lipstick. Gabe was silent for a moment, he could paint his face like the others, but he did have something special.

“I have a mask I was going to wear, an owl one. I’ll show you after I’m done with your makeup,” he promised. Jesse started flinching when Gabriel started to line his eyes. “Don’t move or your makeup will be smudged.”

 

Once Fareeha’s and Jesse’s makeup was done, and Gabriel showed them his mask, the three of them went out to visit Ana. Fareeha was the one to suggest it and was very excited to show her mother how pretty her makeup looked. The three of them walked down the halls when they passed by Jack. He took a look at Jesse’s get-up before beckoning Gabe to come speak to him. Jack took a deep breath before he pointed at McCree and whispered to Gabe, “What in the 

hell is that kid wearing?”

“He misses his friends back at Deadlock, it was the only family he had. Let the kid live.” Gabe replied bitterly, poking his finger at Jack’s chest. “It’s an important holiday, I don’t want you ruining this for him.” 

“I don’t want him wearing his Deadlock-”

“I’m sure he doesn’t want you making him feel uncomfortable.” He interrupted Jack. Jesse and Fareeha looked at them, unsure of what to do. Jesse felt a bit awkward, he was probably right about wearing his old Deadlock vest, but Gabriel said it was alright. So why should Jack have a problem about it? Fareeha grabbed Jesse’s hand.

“We’ll meet him later, let’s go.” She whispered quietly, before leading Jesse down to the kitchen to meet with Ana. 

Ana and Fareeha were baking bread together before Fareeha left to visit Jesse and Gabe. Ana was currently taking the bread out of the oven when Jesse and Fareeha came into the kitchen. Ana looked at the two kids before smiling brightly, she picked up her camera from the top of the microwave. “Get together, I wanna get a picture of you two,” she said. Jesse put his arm around Fareeha’s shoulders, smiling awkwardly as Ana snapped a picture of the two of them. Ana placed the camera down and Jesse put his hands back in his pockets. “Did Gabriel do your makeup?” She asked them. Jesse nodded, he trusted Ana but wasn’t as familiar with her to get into an actual conversation with her yet. “Are you guys enjoying Day of the Dead so far? McCree, are you comfortable with all of this?”

“I’m comfortable, Jack didn’t like the fact I was wearin’ my Deadlock vest though.” Jesse replied. Ana sighed.

“Don’t mind him Jesse, it’ll take a while before he warms up to you, but I’m sure he has the best intentions at mind.” She replied, handing him a loaf of bread. “Let’s go to the altar and set things up. I’m sure you have a few people you’d like to remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) i was rushin to get this done before the day is out, it is 11:38 PM EST and it's still November 2nd here  
> 2) idk how other people celebrate it bc its rlly lowkey for mi mama y yo, we just set flowers on lonely graves bc none of her relatives are from america  
> 3) pharah calls gabe "khalu" which is arabic (egyptian dialect) for uncle (mom's brother to be more technical)  
> 4) im sorry i only update once every 19 years  
> 5) pharah and mccree and best friends and ur gonna have to rip that headcanon from my cold dead hands thx


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has a cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been sick for 3 days rip

Jesse walked sluggishly to the table and sat beside Fareeha. He sneezed loudly before smiling weakly at her, “Mornin’, Fareeha,” he greeted. 

“Good morning,” she responded, taking a sip of her milk as she looked at him. “You look kinda pale. Are you sick?” 

“I think so. Nothin’ to worry about tho,” He wiped his watery eyes, debating to himself whether he should get up and get food, but feel dizzy, or just sit down and not eat, which may make him more dizzy later. 

“You should go back to bed,” Fareeha commented as she stood up. Jesse watched her walk over to grab an apple. She handed it to him, but didn’t sit back down. 

“Apple a day, keeps the doctor away,” he shook the apple as if to make a joke, but instead started having an awful coughing fit.

“Seems like the apple is too late,” Fareeha tugged on Jesse’s shirt. “Come on, I’ll take you too you room.” Jesse stood up, he took a moment to collect himself, he was feeling lightheaded. Fareeha took his hand and slowly walked him down the hall. She stopped by Gabriel’s office and knocked on the door. “You wait here,” she told McCree, once hearing the ‘come in’ from the other side of the door. She walked into Gabe’s office and stood by his desk. 

“Good morning,” he greeted as he was tidying up his desk. “What’s up?”

“Jesse’s sick,” Fareeha stated, rocking on her feet. Gabe looked up at her. “I’m gonna take him too his room, and I’m probably gonna see if Angela can get him some medicine.” 

“If he’s wearing his binder tell him to take it off as soon as possible. He should know better than to wear it when he’s sick.” He paused for a moment, “Once I finish organizing I’ll check on him.” Fareeha nodded and then walked out. She grabbed Jesse’s hand again.

“Khalu says you shouldn’t wear your binder if you’re sick,” she said as soon as they started walking again. Jesse groaned before looking down at his chest. “Does your binder hurt?”

“No, not at times like this,” Jesse replied. “I just can’t really breathe that well right now though because I have a stuffy nose, so the binder isn’t helping that much.” Fareeha stood in front of Jesse’s door. Jesse opened the door and Fareeha didn’t move. “Are you gonna come in?” He asked puzzled.

“I’m gonna let you change out of your binder first.” She answered. Jesse smiled widely and nodded before going in. Jesse took off his button-up shirt and flexed in the mirror before taking off his binder and putting on a sports bra and tee shirt. “I’m gonna get Angela,” he heard Fareeha shout from the other side of the door before hearing her run off. He changed out of his jeans and into some pajama pants. He sat on his bed and gazed over the room for some tissues. There were none. He laid down, hoping that Fareeha would bring him tissues as well. He heard a knock at his door. Jesse climbed under the covers.

“Come in,” he shouted, immediately regretting it, not realizing how sore he throat was. Fareeha and Angela walked in. Angela was holding her tablet and Fareeha held a box of tissues and a bottle of cough medicine. Angela smiled at him as Fareeha set the tissues on Jesse’s nightstand.

“I don’t think we actually met before. I’m Dr.Ziegler, but you can call me Angela. I heard a lot about you!” Angela introduced herself. Jesse immediately became nervous. He knew there were a lot of mixed opinions about him.

“Uh, I heard about you too. Must be quite something to become a doctor at such a young age.” 

Angela smiled, she really loved when people said things like that. It made her feel smart, accomplished. She went up to sit next to Jesse on the bed. She tapped on her tablet before handing Jesse a small flat circle. “Put this under your tongue,” she instructed. Jesse took the small circle and did what he was told. Angela looked at her tablet, the numbers were climbing until they reached 100.2 degrees. “You have a fever,” she told Jesse. He nodded and then spit out the circle onto this nightstand before grabbing a tissue to blow his nose. “So what’s going on?” She asked him.

“My throat hurts, I have a headache, I have a runny nose, and a fever it turns out,” Jesse answered. Angela entered all his symptoms onto her tablet.

“Sounds like a common cold. Nothing that some cough medicine and some resting won’t fix,” Angela responded. Fareeha gave Jesse the bottle of medicine. Jesse took off the cap and medicine cap before taking a good size sip. Angela snatched the bottle from him. “What do you think you’re doing?!” She exclaimed. “That’s not how you’re supposed to take it!”

“It’s about the same amount though,” he pointed out. Angela sighed before twisting the cap back on the syrup.

“Please use the medicine cup next time,” she put the bottle on the nightstand before entering the information onto her tablet. It was quiet for a moment. “Have you taken your physical examination yet?” She eventually asked, Jesse grimaced and looked at Fareeha. “Can you do it next week?” 

“Would you be able do it?” He asked, knowing he’d be more comfortable at the thought of someone he was familiar with.

“Yeah of course!” She entered in the appointment onto her calendar. There was a knock on Jesse’s door, Fareeha got up and opened the door. Gabriel was there and Fareeha let him in.

“Looks like you’re pretty popular, huh, mijo?” He teased Jesse. 

“He has a cold, sir,” Angela stated. Gabriel nodded and sat down on the other side of Jesse.

“I thought so, nothing a little rest won’t fix right?” He asked her. 

“That’s what I said, sir,” she answered. 

“I appreciate ya’ll bein’ here, but can I rest?” Jesse asked, starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by the amount of people so close to him. Angela stood up and grabbed the medicine. Jesse would be sure that she would be back later. Fareeha hugged Jesse before following Angela out. Gabe handed Jesse a water bottle. 

“Don’t need you getting sicker, so take it easy.” Jesse took a sip of the water.   
“Thanks, papi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of working on schoolwork lmAO.  
> so will there be a holiday update?? maybe?? i started working on one but yall kno i never update  
> also if any of u sexualise the fact that jesse calls gabe papi i will commit arson do not test me  
> also i like to think about the advancements of the medical field in the future so im like,, v excited to write more about mercy


End file.
